


Balcony - CharTed

by dracothelittlepuff



Series: draco's Hatchetfield [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: CharTed - Freeform, F/M, Starkid - Freeform, cigarette, hatchetfield, team starkid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracothelittlepuff/pseuds/dracothelittlepuff
Summary: Charlotte can't sleep. Ted wants her to come back to bed.
Relationships: Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: draco's Hatchetfield [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Balcony - CharTed

Charlotte sat up slowly. The sleeping figure beside her didn't stir, face down under the blankets.

She slipped out of bed, pulled her robe on and fastened it, and slid open the glass door to the balcony. She found a cigarette in her hands, lit it, took a long puff.

Charlotte blew out the smoke into the dark night, the streetlights below her gleaming in the crisp chilly air. She shivered and tried to clear her head.

She became aware of someone standing behind her.

"You should come back to bed," Ted said quietly. "It's cold."

"I'll be there in a minute," she replied, then added, "Looks like a storm tonight."

He stepped onto the balcony and slid his arms around her waist. "How can you tell?"

Charlotte laughed lightly. "For one, clouds. And see the moon?"

He followed her finger pointed to the sky with his gaze. "Yeah."

"Yellow ring around it. That means rain."

"Oh. All the more reason to come back to bed." Charlotte turned in his arms with a smile. "You don't have any patience, Teddy."

"I know," he smirked. "But... if you come back... I'll make it worth your while."

Charlotte blushed lightly and blew another cloud of smoke into the night air. "Teddy..."

"Mhmm." He tucked hair out of her face behind her ear.

"We always used to say it would be the last time."

"You always used to say it would be the last time."

"But... I just can't resist you," Charlotte grinned up at him. Ted felt the heat rising in his cheeks even though he was shivering, being shirtless on a balcony on a chilly night.

Charlotte put out her cigarette and leaned up to kiss him and Ted held her face in his hands, kissing her hard. She ran her hands down his chest and Ted scooped her up, the woman wrapping her legs around his hips to hold on. Ted turned and carried her back to bed, setting her down gently. He kissed her lips once more.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" He whispered. Charlotte blushed. "O-Oh, um-"

"Well, you are." Ted kissed her collarbone. "Pretty."

"Teddy, I don't know about this," Charlotte said, trying to keep a level head while Ted kissed her neck.

"About what?" He mumbled against her skin. "You here. And me. And Sam." Ted drew back. "I'm not making you do this. It's your choice."

"I know, Ted, but it's cheating, isn't it?" She looked up at him tearfully and Ted felt a stab of - more than an annoyance - anger. "It's not like he didn't cheat first, Char."

"I-I know." She sniffed.

Ted flopped down to the bed beside her. "Whatever. It's your choice. You can kick me out if you want, but if not we can do this."

Charlotte curled up against his side. "Or we could just sleep here."

Ted yawned, folded his arms around her. "Okay, Char. Whatever you want."

He fell asleep quickly and Charlotte nodded off to the sound and feel of his heartbeat against her cheek.


End file.
